


It Doesn't Make Me Feel Worse.

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thor Marvel, Thor The Dark World
Genre: Denial, Depression, F/M, Family, Imagine Loki, Loki Feels, Magic, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr: Imagine tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the blog Imagine Tom Hiddleston on tumblr. "Imagine Loki casting illusions of settling down with you and starting a family, because in reality, he knows it will never happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Make Me Feel Worse.

"Daddy! Daddy, I did it!" Little Lokir ran to his father, causing the green cat he had just conjured to waiver in appearance.

"Good job! I didn't think you would catch on so quickly!" Loki ruffled his son's hair, black like his own, but curly like yours.

"But what about mine?" Anna pouted, her chubby cheeks growing redder with the impending tantrum that Loki knew was only seconds from happening.

"They are very, very good sweetheart," He said gently, picking the little girl up, waiting for her to calm down enough to bring her small butterflies back to life.

She giggled as she reached out a hand to grab them but each time her figures curled around the fluttering insects they disappeared. Loki placed a quick kiss on her cheek that had already begun to lose the angry red flush, he couldn't help but still bounce her has he held her in his arms; it was one of the only things to calm her when she was a newborn. Something that, to Loki, seemed like yesterday.

"We should see if we can find your mother."

Still carrying tiny Anna, he and Lokir walked from the garden and into the main room of your home, the door left open inviting the sweet, late summer air inside.

"And how was your lessons today?" You asked as Loki handed you your daughter and Lokir grabbed a glass of water.

"Really well," Loki said proudly, "They are picking it up easier than I did I think."

"Oh really? Well, I'm sure your grandmother Frigga would be very pleased to hear about that!"

You set Anna on the ground and wrapped your arms around Loki, feeling the all too familiar dance in your stomach as he covered his lips with yours.

There was a giggle from Anna and an exaggerated retching noise from Lokir.

Loki laughed, "What are you making that noise for?"

"Because that's gross!"

"Remind me to make the same noise when I see you kiss a girl."

"That's different!"

Just to annoy your son, Loki kissed you again.

"Urgh, stop kissing!" Lokir's face pinched as he created a shimmering wall between you and Loki.

"Oh, now that's not fair!" Loki groaned, but still smiling, and started chasing Lokir around the house. They weaved in and around the furniture, causing Anna to shriek with glee and look at you, expecting you to chase her as well.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" You said laughing, and darted toward her, as her little legs moved as fast as they could.

The sound of your family's laughter filled the house and carried into the air outside.

" _That's a nice thought," You said sadly, watching as the image around you faded into nothingness, "I can't imagine it would make you feel any better, though."_

" _Well, it doesn't make me feel any worse." Loki's voice was heavy._

" _We could have had that, you know." You looked around at your surroundings; Frigga had brought him some pieces of furniture, and a small stack of books that she thought he would like things to make his sentence in the dungeons more bearable._

" _I am sorry,"_

" _I know you are, but that doesn't really change anything does it?"_

_Loki extended a hand toward you, wanting to feel the smoothness of your face, but his fingers only felt the air, as your illusion disappeared as well._


End file.
